Teardrops On My Guitar
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Did you know Cece writes songs? Well neither did she until she started writing them. What happens when a certain ladies man hears her singing one? Read to find out :D


_Teardrops On My Guitar_

_**Cy**_

_Summary:_

_Did you know Cece writes songs? Well neither did she until she started writing them. What happens when a certain ladies man hears her singing one? Read to find out :D_

* * *

><p><em>Ty looks at me I fake a smile so he don't see what I want and I need him and everything that we should be I'll bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about and she's got everything that I had to live without<em>

"This song is perfect!" 14 year old song writing Cece Jones exclaims as she plays her guitar. Cece is in love with a guy named Tyler Blue and she knows he don't love her back. The thought of that breaks her heart but she isn't going to hold him back. If he loves Tinka Hessenheffer then she'll let him go no matter how much she don't want to.

_Ty talks to me I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny that I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love he's finally got it right I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night!_

Little did Cece know that Ty was standing outside her door very confused. Yeah, he's always "liked" Cece, but is this song really about him? It couldn't be. He's just her bestfriends brother. The player/ladies man of the school.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star he's the song in the car I keep singin' don't know why I do_

At this pint of the song Ty is certain it's about him, but the thing that confuses him is why? Why would she ever think of him like that? He's just another guy and she could have any guy she wanted with those looks.

_Ty walks by me can he tell that I can't breath? And there he goes so perfectly the kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight give him all her love look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star he's the song in the car I keep singin' don't know why I do_

While Ty was wondering why she would write him a song Cece was wondering herself on her feelings. Why would I even hope he would like me back? I'm like a little sister to him! One thing's for sure. He can't _ever _hear this song!

_So I'll drive home alone as I turn out the light I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight! 'cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only one who's got enough of me to breaak my heart he's the song in the car I keep singin' don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up no there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall in to!_

_Ty looks at me I fake a smile so he don't see..._

Clapping fills the room leaving a confused Cece sitting by her guitar. "Uh oh..." Cece thinks afraid of what her mom's going to think.

Ty wonders why he started clapping but he hopes Cece won't mind that he heard her song. He knows she's going to either break down in tears or well kill him... "Probably kill me." Ty thinks afraid of what she's going to do to him. Hopefuly the happiness of finding out he likes her back will be greater than her need to kill him.

"W- who's there?" Cece asks nervously. She hopes it's Flynn because he wouldn't tell. Unless she didn't pay him, but money is no object when it comes to exposed feelings.

"Me." Ty says plainly while walking fully in her room and at that moment Cece's heart stops beating for a spilt second. She's terrified of what he'll think. Her only hope is the slim chance of him liking her back. She knows he's just going to freak out on her. She's a hundred percent sure he doesn't like her back and she's a hundred and _fifty _percent sure he'll think she's weird and never talk to her again.

"_Ummm _hi so _uhhh _how much of that did you hear?" Cece asks stupidly. Acting stupid always works for her. They believe her and it get's her out of a lot of things. She's still stumped on why on earth Rocky believed her on the whole "Nose Picker" "Gold Digger" thing!

"It's a beautiful song Cece." Ty says inching closer slightly but Cece could still tell. That one movement gave her some hope.

"Yeah, sure, but how much of that did you hear?" Cece asks forcfully. "What if he thinks I'm a freak?" Cece wonders. She doesn't see how or why Ty would ever like her back. All of her friends say he shows all the signs of liking her back. They say just by the way is eyes always follow her when he's with the girl he's supposed to love is proof enough. Heck even Rocky agrees that he likes Cece. Cece needs more though.

"All of it I guess. You're really good at playing the guitar ya know?" Ty says smirking. At that moment Cece knows she's never going to live this down. "What's so wrong with having a crush?" She wonders.

"_Uhhh _thanks I taught myself. So _ummm _what'd you think?" She asks nervously. Her only hope was that one question. "Do you love me to?". She thinks she knows the answer though... And she don't think she's going to like it...

"Well I loved the chorus and every other part. My favorite part is the parts where it mentions my name though." Ty says smirking more while getting even closer. _Oh _yeah she is never going to live this down... "Why can't he just reject me?" She wonders angrily. It's very frustrating to her that he won't just tell her he don't feel the same way. He's getting way to cocky about this for her liking.

"Yeah, but _ummm _do you feel the same way?" She asks knowingly. She just _knows _he don't feel the same way!

"Do I like to dance?" Ty asks and without wasting another second he closes the gap between their lips. Cece could've swore she was in heaven for the 9 seconds they were kissing.

"So I'm lucky you like to dance _huh_?" She asks chuckling. Though she is still very confused on the fact he likes her she's glad he likes her in the first place. Ty wonders how he could _not _like her. She's perfect in every way. At least in his eyes she is.

"No, 'cause I'd just find another thing to compare my love for you with." He says grinning cheekily until he realizes what he just said. He always heard that if you were in love it'd just roll of your tongue and it did. He is in love with Cece Jones. "Rocky is not gonna like this..." He thinks nervously.

"You love me to?" Cece asks hopefuly. She is in love with him and knew she was, but she didn't think he loved her. She thought him liking her back was awesome, but loving her back to? "This is the best day ever!" Cece thinks happily.

"Well _ummm _if you love _me_..." He answers embarressed. "Why would I say that? She _likes _me! Not loves me!" Ty thinks angrily. He wonders how he could be so stupid to tell her his feelings. He knows she likes him but love? She could _never _love him! At least, that's what he thinks.

"I do... I do love you. I thought you didn't love me. I thought I was lucky for you liking me back..." A blushing Cece says slightly embarressed. She's never been one to broadcast her emotions. Yeah, she may always be "open" about them, but they're never really her true emotions. She's actually very shy even though everyone thinks she's so out going.

"You do?" Ty asks happily. He doesn't understand how Cece could _ever _love him back! She's Cece... The beautiful, out going, and just everything he could ever want... All he knows is he loves her and she loves him. The only thing they're afraid of is... Rocky's reaction... Rocky has warned him many times not to "like" Cece. Or else...

"Well yeah..." Cece answers shyly. "Darn my shyness!" Cece thinks angrily. She can't help but feel angry at herself. She wonders why she can't be as confident as Rocky, or even Deuce.

"Well I have something to say about that." Ty says in a flirting voice. He then closes the gap between their lips again and they both feel a crazy amount of fireworks! They both wonder how they could feel so much emotion in just one kiss. Ty never felt like this with Tinka and Cece never felt this way any time that Gunther tried to kiss her. He ended up succeding a couple of times, but she never felt a spark even when she accepted to go on a date with him. She honestly tried with Gunther because she knew he liked her for real, but she just didn't feel anything with him.

"I like your words." Cece says smirking.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok so I think it turned out pretty cute :D I liked it a lot :)**

**So... Please review! They really brighten my day so if you wanna make me super happy review! Just don't make me **_**to **_**happy at night... When I'm tired I have this really creepy laugh... Ok to much info! LOL**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


End file.
